dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara vs Lucy (Elfen Lied)
Chara vs Lucy DBX Cartoonfan.png|Cartoonfan12345 Description Undertale vs Elfen Lied! In a battle between the first fallen human against the diclonius queen, who will win?! Though, one thing is certain... things are going to get gruesome! Intro NO RULES!!! JUST BLOODSHED!!! DBX!!! Who are you rooting for? Chara Lucy Battle Location: Kamakura, Japan Time: Night (*Cue: Undertale - It's Strangely Quiet (remix)*) In the outer reaches of Kamakura, a young child could be seen walking alongside the empty road. They wore a green sweater with a single yellow horizontal stripe in the middle and brown pants that reached to their ankles. Around their neck hung a small, yellow, heart shaped locket. In their hand was a glowing red kitchen knife. Eventually, the child passed by an alley when suddenly a gang of thugs pop out. One of these goons pulls out a hand gun and aims it at the child's head. Thug: "Hey girly, hand over all your yen, and we might let ya live." Then, another thug narrowed his eyes, looking at the kid. Thug 2: "Hey, that's a boy." Thug 1: "What? Shut up, that's clearly a girl!" The thugs then get into an argument. Meanwhile said child simply smiled, their eyes began to turn black and an unknown substance begins to flow from their eyes and mouth. The scene cuts to a young adult woman walking away from the city. Her hair was a hot pink and two white horns could be seen sticking out from her head. She walked along the road, with an oblivious smile on her face. She closes in on an alley way when loud screams could be heard from said alley. The girl hears this and tilts her head to her left. Lucy: "Nyu?" One of the thugs runs out of the alley before he trips and falls onto the hard pavement. He turns to face the alley, trying his best to crawl away. Then a knife is seen being thrown from the darkness, landing itself perfectly into the man's skull, killing him in an instant. The knife thrower steps out from the shadows, revealing to be the young child. They walk over to the corpse, now holding a pistol in their right hand, and pull the knife from the dead man's skull. (*Cue: Elfen Lied - Samsara*) The child turns to see Lucy, who was visibly shaking with fear. Lucy: "Nyu? Nyu nyu!" Chara points their weapon at the Diclonius before walking toward her. The woman steps back in fear before accidentally tripping on a pothole. She falls backward and hits her head on the pavement, which presumably knocks her out. The first fallen human sighs, their smile disappearing. Chara: "Hmph, dissapointing... Oh well." The child is about to walk away when Lucy groans before getting back onto her feet. Her head hangs low and her hair covers her features, save for one redish pink eye. Chara raises an eyebrow and tilts their head to the side before their smile returns. Results Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Confirmed gender vs Unconfirmed gender Themed DBX Fights